Day 2 - Scene 6
Enar woke up. He could still feel the warmth of Jolene's body where it had pressed against him and his arm still ached where here head had rested. He could picture her where she'd lain next to him on the blanket but he knew that when he opened his eyes the woman herself would be gone. He lay still for a moment longer, wishing for reality to go away and for his Jolene to still be with him. He wanted to go back in time. He wished he'd turned over and spooned her, put his arm around her and taken her hand in his. He would have buried his nose in the nook of her neck and inhaled the fragrance of her hair. Reality, of course, wouldn't have any of it. None of those things had happened and now it was too late and he wouldn't get another chance. It was something he'd just have to accept. With a grunt he stretched and sat up. Sure enough, Jolene was gone, but Enar wasn't alone on the blanket. On his other side, curled up into a little ball and just out of reach lay Elsie, still sleeping. Her mother would have a fit. The girl looked like she'd wrestled the tree rather than climbed it. A big bruise bloomed on her arm. She'd ripped the shoulder strap on her dress and her braids had come undone into a tangled mess full of twigs and bark. If his mom had seen him like that he'd have been in for it. He plucked at a leaf that hung from a strand of her hair, but it made no difference. There was no way he'd be able to tidy her up before Beired noticed. Poor girl. She'd get yelled at again. Enar sighed. She'd just have to learn not to make a mess of herself. “You had a good nap my friend?” Enar twisted round, looked up at Rolf and nodded, “yes, I think I did.” Rolf laughed one of those big, heartfelt laughs of his, “I bet you did, and in good company too I dare say.” Enar blushed and looked out over the field. He must have slept a few hours at least, but even then he was still tired. It had been a long day – wind sprites, walking, lots of food, arguments and, last but not least, Jolene. “Yes,” he said, “yes indeed.” “I see you've got different company now though,” Rolf nodded at the sleeping girl, “little mess been bothering you? She can be quite the pest with all her questions sometimes.” “No, not at all. I didn't even notice here until I woke up just now.” They both looked at Elsie for a moment. The girl lay completely still, her slow breathing the only indication she was still alive. “She's a little bit of a mess, isn't she,” Enar asked. “Is she in trouble? With the way she's ripped her dress and all I mean?” “Nah, you mean if Beired's going to yell at her? Enar nodded, but didn't say anything. “No, my friend, I don't think so, she's not really done anything bad. She's just a bit dirty – and she can mend the dress herself.” “I see. She'll get to face the consequences of her actions and so on. That kind of thing?” “Aye, you could say that. As long as she doesn't hurt herself too badly or cause anyone else any trouble, we usually let her do as she wants.” Rolf thought for a moment, “not what you're used to from the city my friend?” “No, you could say that. My mother would have my hide if I came home like that. I'd be grounded for a week if I ripped my clothes.” “It's a different life, that's for sure. Good thing you're old enough to mend your own clothes now, or maybe you'll just take them to the taylor for fixing?” “Aye, something like that.” Enar would probably just buy new shirt if he ripped a hole in one he wore, but he didn't quite feel like admitting that. They were both silent for a while, each with their own thougths. “Very well my friend, at least you're awake now. We'll be heading back home soon. Do you want to wake the little mess up and get her ready for the walk home” Rolf didn't wait for an answer but turned and walked off to where the rest of his family waited. Enar spluttered a little as he tried to come up with an argument for why he shouldn't have to take care of a little kid. It wasn't fair, he didn't know anything about children. Then again, he couldn't see Eric or Linnea around so Rolf and his wife had no one else to help them with the youngest ones. They were used to it though, they knew what they were doing. He didn't. Enar looked at the sleeping little girl. How bad could it be? Her parents let her have lunch on her own. She'd climbed all the way up the tree and come back down to sleep on the blanket without bothering anyone. He probably just needed to wake her up and tell her it was time to go home. Maybe Jolene would see him walking home with Elsie. Maybe she'd think he was good with children. That couldn't be a bad thing now could it? He put hand on the little girl's shoulder and shook gently, “Elsie, wake up, it's time to go home.” Elsie groaned, sat up and rubbed at her eyes. She looked around, turned to face Enar and said, “why didn't you let me sleep in the tree? I could have climbed down myself.” --- Continued in Day 2 - Scene 7. Back to Enar's Vacation .